Merry Christmas Booth and Bones!
by burtneymac95
Summary: 3 stories having to do with certain possible endings for the "Goop on the Girl." There are really 8, but I picked the 3 that I would most like to see. This really are possible endings! Spoilers. If you dont want to know, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright..so this idea came about when I was on .com/. One of the newest polls was: Choose your B/B Christmas episode ending. So I picked the three that I would most like to see and here is the first one. A snowball fight!! Enjoy!_**

"Well that was very…productive." Brennan said, referring to the huge Christmas dinner she just hosted.

She sat down at her kitchen table.

"Yeah. It was a great time. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem. I'm really surprised at you though."

"Why is that?"

"Because you hate Christmas and you managed to get everyone together. You also didn't go on vacation…which was very, different, of you."

"I didn't go two years ago."

"Yea, but…that's a good thing. You spent it with family..alive people…which is the whole meaning of Christmas."

"Yeah. I'm starting to realize that." He smiled.

"So uh…wheres your dad and Maggie?"

"I have no clue. They just, left."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"So..is this Christmas better than the others?"

"I have to admit, I had a great time."

Her face turned to a frown.

"Whats wrong Bones?" Booth asked with concern.

"Its just….I've always wanted to have a snowball fight."

"A..A snowball fight?" Booth asked, laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"That's why your upset?"

"Yes. I've seen other kids having so much fun and I just…never got to do what other kids call their definition of'Christmas."

Booth stood up.

"Booth, where are you going?"

He went and grabbed their coats and threw it at her.

"Where are we going?"

"Theres snow outside."

"And your point?"

"And my point is that I'm gonna give to you what you have missed out on."

"I don't know what that means."

"Just…follow me." He grabbed her hand and they walked outside.

"Booth its freezing out here. Lets go back inside."

She looked around and could no longer see him.

"Booth! Where are you?"

Before she knew it, she had snow all through her hair and was freezing.

"What the hell?"

"Behind you."

Brennan turned around and saw Booth standing there with a snowball in his hand.

"Booth..think about what your gonna do."

"Oh, I have." He smiled.

"No!"

She started running but it hit her in her face and she fell to the ground.

"Bones! You okay? That was a total accident."

He ran to her, but when he was about 5 ft away, she started to get up, holding a snowball in her hand.

"Boooones." He smiled.

"Payback time."

She threw it and it hit him in his face.

"Ow…geez Bones..its in my eye."

"I'm so sorry…" she picked up another snowball.

"That's not fair Bones..I cant see."

"Aw, to bad."

She threw it again.

He dunked and it hit a tree.

"Nice shot. I was literally like 5 ft away from you."

"Oh shut up."

"Why should I?"

She pulled out a snowball from behind her back.

"Geez Bones..where are you hiding them?"

"Places."

"Your doing this all wrong."

"There's certain rules to having a snowball fight?"

"Yes. Rule #1 of a snowball fight: Dont let the other person know..or see...that your gonna throw a snowball."

She threw the snowball on the ground.

"Good. Now rule #2, and this is the most important: Run!"

She started running and he threw a snowball at her.

She hid behind a tree stump.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

She started gathering up snowballs.

"Oh Booones! Can't hide behind there forever!"

She stood up and started firing all the snowballs she made.

She thought he was going to fall or run or something, but this time he ran toward her and plowed her to the ground.

He was now on top of her.

"That was really fun." she said. "Thankyou."

"My pleasure Bones..and you know...you throw alot harder than I would've expected."

"Ha-ha. I can throw a very good straight ball."

"Curve-ball Bones. Curve ball."

Neither of them seemed to realize that they were still on top of each other.

"Oh...well whatever ball it is...I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. We'll have to do it next year."

"Definietely. Merry Christmas Booth."

"Merry Christmas Bones."

She reached her lips up to his.

"But...Theres no mistletoe Bones."

"Who said we need a mistletoe?"

He smiled and they kissed again.

"Ok..I'm cold Bones. Lets go inside."

"Yea. That's a good idea."

He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up as well.

They joined hands and walked into the house.

This was definitely the best Christmas they have ever had.

**_So what did we think? Like it..hate it? Let me know. Chapter 2 up tomorrow. Next up: Mistletoe kiss!! Yay!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, so I was really pleased with all the reviews I got on the first one. So here it is, the second alternative ending. A mistletoe kiss Enjoy!! =)_**

Everyone was talking, eating, and having fun.

Angela and Hodgins were chatting about how close Booth and Brennan were tonight.

"They seriously need to kiss." Hodgins said. "Just get it out of their system."

"Don't you worry. That plan's already in motion."

"How? What did you do?"

She subtly pointed to the door.

"Mistletoe?"

"Yup. Even if the kiss wont be because their ready to commit, I'm all for it. I even have a video camera set up so I can see it too!!"

"Good thinking Ange…but do you think they'll go for it?"

"I don't know…but I'll make sure they do."

They continued talking.

About 10 minutes later, Brennan stood up. Everyone got quiet.

"I would like to thank you guys for coming tonight. I actually had a really good time."

Booth stood up as well and put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Actually, we, would like to thank you for coming. I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but..you know, Bones's has a bigger apartment than me."

Everyone started laughing.

"So uh…Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Everybody raised their glasses and klinked them together.

Booth and Brennan sat down.

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem Bones."

_An Hour Later_

Booth and Brennan were in the kitchen talking when Cam and Michelle walked in.

"Dr. Brennan. I would like to thank you for inviting us. It was a really good time."

"Of course Cam. It was nice meeting you Michelle."

"You too Dr. Brennan."

"See ya Booth."

"Bye Cam, Michelle."

"Bye Mr. Booth." They walked out.

"See Bones..you made a lot of people happy tonight."

"Yea..I guess I did."

"So..better than other Christmases?"

"This one….definietely exceeds all others."

They laughed.

Sweets and Daisy came in.

"Well Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth..I think Daisy and I are gonna head home for the night."

"Yea. We're…exhausted. Isn't that right Lancelot?"

"Okay Sweets. Thanks for coming."

"Shouldn't Dr. Brennan be the one saying that? This isnt your house, nor is it your party."

"Yea Booth." Brennan said.

"Well like I said earlier…I've always wanted to do this."

"Yea I think its because…"

"You know what Sweets, just leave."

"Fine. I'll quit. Just because it's the holidays. Consider it my Christmas present to you."

"Thanks Sweets."

"Come on Daisy."

They left.

"4 down."

"I don't know what that means."

"Nevermind Bones. You wanna go visit before anyone else leaves?"

"Sure."

They got up and walked into the living room.

"Nice of you guys to join us."

The only people that were left were Max, Maggie, Angela, and Hodgins.

Booth and brennan sat down on the couch.

Angela winked at Max and Maggie.

"Uh..guys, I'm gonna take Maggie to the airport. Shes leaving tonight."

"Aww. Really Margaret? Why don't you stay longer."

"He who stays to long, tends to not want to go back."

"Ok well, hope to see you soon." She gave her a hug.

"It was nice to meet you Maggie." Booth said.

"Likewise Agent Booth."

Max kissed Brennan on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Tempe?"

"Uh..sure."

He shook hands with Booth, said goodbye to Angela and Hodgins, and they left.

"Well..I guess we better get going to Jack." Angela said.

"Uh..yea. I have to meet my…girlfriend."

"What girlfriend do you have?"

"A girl..thats a friend."

"Uh-huh. Bye sweetie." She hugged Brennan.

"This was soo much fun. You better do this next year."

"I'll try."

Hodgins was shaking Booth's hand.

"Good luck." He said.

"With what?"

"Nevermind."

Angela gave Booth a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya Booth."

"Bye Angela."

"Oh, Angela. We'll exchange Christmas presents tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"Uh actually…your present is around here. You just have to look around for it. Or up."

"Up? Why up?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Bye guys. Merry Christmas."

"Bye!" They left.

"I feel like everyone couldn't wait to get out of here."

"Me too." They laughed.

They sat and talked for the next 2 hours.

"Well…I better get going."

"Yea. Parker in the morning right?"

"Yes. Rebecca's acutally letting me keep him this Christmas."

"Good for you Booth." He laughed.

She walked him to the door.

For some reason, Booth felt the need to look up.

And there it was…Angela's present.

"Bones..umm..look up." She did so.

"Angela's present?"

"Angelas present." They smiled.

"Well…I guess its…kinda a rule that you have to kiss if your under a mistletoe."

"Yea…I guess so."

They pecked each others lips.

Then, they started to devour each other.

The door was open and her neighbors were standing there watching them.

A minute passed and they finally pulled apart.

Booth kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth."

He left and she closed the door.

She layed against the door on the inside, while Booth did the same thing on the outside.

"Thanks Angela." They both said.

Bones walked back to her bedroom thinking, "Yea..this Christmas is definetely better than any other."

**_Hope you liked this one. Seriously can't wait till tomorrow for the episode to finally air and find out which one was actually picked. For those of you who were curious of the other alternative endings, there were: A playful snow fight, a mistletoe kiss, exchanging presents, booth teaching bones a tradition, a hug, sitting in front of the fire, russ and family visit, and.....booth gets parker. Which one would you like to see for the final chapter?? Let me know!! Thanks =)_**


End file.
